wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
קובץ:IVY - I Dance (feat. Yoobin)
Description ★ Download on iTunes (Music) : https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/i-dance-ep/id661569203?l=ko&ls=1 가요계 독보적인 '퍼포먼스퀸' 아이비의 부활! 아이비-JYP와의 만남! 가요계 대지진 예고! 2013년 6월, 국내 여성솔로가수 중 독보적인 존재감을 보여주고 있는 아이비가 새 미니앨범 DANCE를 발표하고 우리 곁으로 돌아온다. 2012년 발표한 미니앨범 PART.1로 댄스가수로서의 복귀를 예상했던 팬들의 기대를 뒤엎고 발라드 가수로서의 변신을 꾀하며 성공적인 컴백을 보여준 아이비는 1년 만에 본업인 댄스가수로 돌아와 퍼포먼스 퀸으로서의 부활을 선언했다. 그간 '오늘밤 일', '유혹의 소나타', '터치 미'등의 댄스곡들을 통해 파워풀함과 섹시함을 동시에 갖춘 국내 유일한 여성솔로가수로서의 독보적인 위치를 지켜온 아이비는 이번 앨범에서 국내 최고의 프로듀서 JYP의 박진영의 전폭적인 지지를 얻으며 더욱 진화된 마력을 보여줄 예정이다. 박진영은 아이비의 데뷔곡 '오늘밤 일'을 프로듀싱하고 그녀를 섹시가수 반열에 올려놓으며, 가요계에 '아이비 신드롬'이란 신조어를 만들어낸 인물로 새 미니앨범 DANCE를 통해 아이비와 함께 8년 만에 다시 한번 최강의 호흡을 맞추었다. 새 미니앨범의 동명 타이틀곡 'I Dance'는 탱고, 힙합, 일렉트로닉의 세 장르가 결합된 실험적인 곡으로 박진영이 작사, 작곡은 물론, 랩메이킹까지 참여했다. 상처를 잊기 위해 춤을 추고 노래하는 여자의 마음을 노래한 가사에 원더걸스의 유빈이 랩피처링을 맡아 세련된 매력을 더해 아이비가 무대에서 어떤 모습으로 퍼포먼스를 보여줄지 기대를 모으게 만드는 곡이다. 또한 팝스러운 비트 위에 아름다운 피아노 선율과 스트링이 조화를 이루고 있는 곡 '남자때문에'는 히트작곡가 이현승의 곡으로 가수 린이 아이비를 위해 가사를 선물해주었다. 사랑하는 사람과의 이별 때문에 무너져 내리는 한 여자의 심경을 표현한 린의 가사는 국내 여성솔로가수 중 댄스와 발라드를 모두 섭렵하고 있는 아이비 특유의 신비스런 목소리와 조화를 이루며 듣는 이들의 감성을 자극할 것이다. 뿐만 아니라 발라드곡 'Missing You', 앤드류 최와 함께한 'Complicated'와 스웨덴의 디자인 뮤직이 참여한 'Summer Holiday', '아마조네스' 등 아이비만의 다양한 음악적 색깔을 지닌 총 6곡의 트랙들로 채워져 아이비의 컴백을 기다리는 팬들에게 최고의 선물로 기억될 것이다. 이번 앨범에서 아이비는 지난 앨범들에서 보여주었던 과장된 퍼포먼스를 벗어 던지고 철저하게 노랫말에 기초한 절제된 안무로 기존 퍼포먼스에서 한층 고급스럽게 진화된 모습을 보여줄 예정이다. 아이비는 가장 완벽한 무대를 위해 컨셉부터 의상, 소품 하나까지 일일이 다 챙겨가며 정성을 다했다는 후문. 타오르는 여름 속 정글 같은 가요계에 '퍼포먼스퀸'의 부활을 선언하고 돌아온 아이비의 음악적으로나 퍼포먼스적으로 보여주는 고급스러운 진화는 올 여름 가요계의 해답이 될 것이다. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자•제작•유통부터 콘서트•페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. Ivy is back with the mini album 'I DANCE.' She has brought her sexy performance in a year since her transformation as a ballad singer in 2012. With the support of Park Jin Young of JYP, she has retained her unrivalled position with the powerful and the sexy with several hit songs. The song 'I dance' is a combination of tango, hiphop, and electronic. It is a quite experimental song written by Park. It is about a song where a woman who wants to forget the pain keeps dancing. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו